Even After The Magic Wears Off, Ever As Magical
by The White Sheep
Summary: Tsukimori and Hino brief first meting in a different setting in the form of a fairytale


**Even After the Magic Wears Off, Ever Just As Magical.**

So, once upon a time a ball was held at the splendid castle. Six fine princes and one princess were gathered, some noticeably more exited than others. The night was dark, stars covering the grand sky as tiny glittering diamonds. The violins sang softly to the crowd of beautifully dressed women and men. In between the crowd, unnoticed and unable to be seen, flew a tiny golden glowing creature. A fairy. His little cheeks were painted with a delicate blush. His glistening pale blue eyes searching wildly for someone very special.

The little fairy placed himself lightly at a handsome young lad's broad shoulder. The guy was tall and appeared kinda wild. Dark green, short spiky hair and very handsome adult-like features. One of the six princes. By his side a sleepy-looking blond sweetheart, with short curly locks and pale blue eyes, another prince. The sleepy prince leaned his delicate head lightly up against the wild-looking one. His curly bangs covering his eyes slighty, brushing against his long blond eyelashes. Many sighing, blushing girls surrounded them, keeping their distance yet hoping one of the young lads would free himself from the other prince and grasp their eager hands.

The bright creamy light coming from the many chandeliers within the grand ball room covered everything in delicateness. A dancing, bright-smiling prince with light green hair as fresh summer grass and rosy cheeks was accompanied by a timid looking, turquoise, short-haired pretty girl. The princess. Her cheeks were as rosy as the young smiling prince's yet the gave out a different kind of glow. A glow that captured many young gentlemen's attention. She bend her head gradually and was twirled around happily by the smiling prince, who didn't notice her embarrassement.

Across the room stood a long-haired delicate prince, his locks dark purple. His features, beauty, and gentleness could easily have been taken for that of a girl's yet somehow it merely seemed to be appreciated that much more. Both lass and lad's eyes were fixed upon him across the creamy light. Not far from the sweet-looking prince stood laughing, a blond beautiful prince. His eyes gentle towards everyone and anything, shimmering turquoise. The young girls literally fainted out of desiring the young beauty to secure them within his slender arms.

The warm atmosphere soothing the creamy lit group within the grand room seemed to have no affect, what-so-ever, at an azure-haired handsome lad, standing lonesome, out on the grand terrace. His blue locks lit up by the shining little diamonds above. The wind touching his hair lightly, making it sway beautifully, was refreshing yet very cold. The singing violins filled his head with empty emotions. His desires was nowhere near of being fulfilled by hearing those playful notes mingled with the laughter of dozens of people he did not know.

A strong breeze blew the thoughts of tiredness and boredom to somewhere far, as a soft, warm unknown sweetness gently seemed to stroke his cool heart. He turned towards the magnificent garden, watching it with a sudden longing expression. No one would know of it if he went to search for the softness that was gently stroking him. The handsome prince inhaled the suddenly warm, sweet-smelling wind. He eagerly paced along to a slow rhythm of tender tunes. He walked calm yet longing into the garden.

As it would have appeared a maze at every other day, it was as if the sweet notes made the bushes and trees move as the young prince seemed to be walking right through them rather than turn when needed. The breeze felt warmer, inviting him in as the stroking against his pounding heart turned more real. He felt it stronger within his longing chest that someone was pulling him forth. The young prince's eyes went blinking wildly in disbelief as he viewed a sweet-looking girl wearing a pale pink dress, her long red locks swaying to the soft tunes coming from the reddish brown violin in her hand rather than that of the wind.

The young prince moved further towards the unknown girl as he simply could not help himself. His body felt almost numb as he greedily felt his heart long for more of this girl's violin. He stopped several paces before the adorable-looking girl. Her skin pale and her cheeks glowing with a pale rosy blush. She was smiling, her mouth delicate and shiny. The young prince's heart pounded strongly in his chest, making him feel as if it was about to move up his throat, choking him sweetly before beating its way towards the soft looking girl. His breathing had turned to eager gasps, the girl opened he eyes, setting free two honey-coloured pearls, starring directly at him. Bewildered she stopped playing, looking at the handsome prince before her with a startled somewhat scared expression. He knew what she was about to do: run from him.

She blushed, turning around swiftly and ran, the warm atmosphere departing with her from every step she took. The young prince gritted his teeth. Even after her chanting spell had ended so suddenly, it hadn't faded one bit to him. He ran as fast as he could and grasped the soft-skinned girl from behind, inhaling the warmth from the scent around her. He could feel her heart pound as she started protesting, telling him no, preparing herself to scream. He sensed the breath she drew in order to make her screaming appear the highest. He desperately covered her mouth. He felt her warm hands place themselves upon his, with every intention of tearing it away from herself. The prince's heart was pounding too wildly in his chest that his voice was a shaking whisper, eager for this girl not to fear him, to not shun him. He muttered; "I won't do anything to you, I give you my word … just please ...". He couldn't finish. His words wouldn't appear.

The girl felt the young prince's pounding heart towards her back. She hesitated, still struggling with the hand covering her mouth. The prince's arm around her waist tightened, making her gasp out of surprise.

"Please, I want to … hear your ... violin," the prince said with a beating heart and a trembling voice. "Even if just once … please, play ... for me ..."he finished and the girl's breathing increased, her heart tightened together within her chest. "Please ..." the prince pleaded quietly down into her hair.

He tightened his grip, afraid of letting her go. The girl felt the warm breathing beside her ear, the trembling within the prince's inner self hadn't stopped. She stood silently for a long time it seemed, thinking. The prince's heart pounded fast into the girl's back, as if gently but eagerly trying to beat its way into her own heart. Her arms folded together over the young prince's arm around her waist. The prince felt her violin graze him softly. He tightened his grip further as the girl answered with a soft insecure whisper; "I-I'll do it so … your promise ...".

The handsome prince's heart pounded happily. "I promise," he said, the breeze turning warmer as he gently swayed the enchanting girl out of his greedy arms, his eyes locked upon her as she warily smiled at him, playing for him as promised. His heart pounded both softly at the sight of the adorable girl … and sadly. If he was to keep his promise, he would eventually have to let her flee from him in the end, wouldn't he?

* * *

><p>I decided to edit the structure a bit. The story is still the same. I'm thinking about maybe writing a second part.<p> 


End file.
